Friendly Competition
by pommedeplume
Summary: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are fed up listening to their friends James and Lily loudly have sex while they are parked on a moon in their spaceship "The Marauder" and decide to show them a piece of their mind


"Lily and Prongs have been going at it for an hour!" Sirius said in frustration, as he and Remus lay next to each other in their cabin on the Marauder. The ship was parked on a moon above the planet Riddikulus. After a very busy month of royal duty James Potter had begged his friends to go on a trip on their ship together.

About ninety minutes ago James and Lily insisted they were too tired to go any further on their trip and needed a nap. But Sirius had known better. He could see their lust in their eyes. And now he was growing tired of listening to the sounds of his friends's lovemaking. He swore they were doing this on purpose just to torment them.

Remus's condition sometimes made things difficult for them, especially when it was a full moon. Even more so when they were actually parked on the bloody moon. Being near to a moon always made Remus a bit irritable but oddly it never made the transformation occur.

"Relax, Padfoot. They haven't had any time alone in weeks," Remus said, as he lightly stroked Sirius's stomach with a hand.

Sirius turned and looked at Remus. "And we haven't? And what's this time alone? They aren't alone. We're here and so is Wormtail! Oh Merlin! Wormtail. He must be enjoying this," Sirius said.

"Yes. We are here," Remus said then slid his hand down to Sirius's crotch and grabbed and squeezed. Sirius jerked in surprise but made no effort to stop Remus.

"What are you doing, Moony? I thought with the moon you wouldn't… be in the mood," Sirius said. He didn't want Remus to stop. It felt nice. Really nice.

"I'm tired of sitting here with a hard cock while our friends have all the fun. Do you want me to stop?" Remus said.

"Well… no… but… They are our king and queen! And they still aren't over catching us shagging in the throne room!" Sirius said. He realized that maybe this time he was the one who was irritable.

"Because it was the throne room! Trust me, Lily Evans is not shy about sex and James Potter doesn't care what happens when he's with her," Remus said then reached into Sirius's underwear to begin stroking his cock.

Sirius rolled over and began to kiss Remus while his hand continued it's work on Sirius's cock. "Oh, Merlin, I need you, Moony," Sirius said then pulled off his clothes quickly, temporarily forcing Remus to let go of his cock. Remus removed his clothes in kind.

Sirius fell on top of Remus and put his mouth on Remus's as he ground their cocks together. Remus reached around and squeezed Sirius's arse hard.

Sirius stopped kissing Remus. He could still hear the sounds of James and Lily going at it in the cabin down the hall and realized that there was no way he would let them show up him and Remus, he didn't care what sort of fucking royalty they were.

"I want you to fuck me, Moony, and I don't want you to hold back. I want you to fuck me like it's the last time you ever will," Sirius said. Sirius wanted nothing more than for Remus to enjoy the full pleasures of his arse.

"It would be pleasure, Padfoot," Remus said. "Now get in the position for me, will you?"

Sirius got on the bed on all fours and lowered his torso to the bed and pushed his arse up so Remus could have perfect access to it. He looked back and saw Remus pull out a bottle of lubrication and then slick up his cock. Remus was being so calm and confident and it was really turning Sirius on. He needed Remus to take his arse now.

"Hurry, Moony," Sirius said, grabbing his cock and stroking it frantically in anticipation of Remus's prick.

He felt Remus climb on the bed. He felt Remus's fingers rub his arsehole and then he felt Remus's tongue lick it the bury his face in it. Sirius moaned and continued to stroke his cock.

Next he felt the head of Remus's cock resting on his hole then slowly he pushed in and Sirius felt the ring of muscle around his entrance being stretched and felt himself slowly being filled by his prick. And then he felt Remus hit that wonderful spot in his arse that always felt so good.

"Please, Moony! Fuck me. Don't hold anything back!" Sirius cried out and Remus obliged. Gripping his hands on the small of Sirius's back Remus began to slam his cock into him.

"Is this good enough? Or shall I go harder?" Remus asked.

"Harder! I need it! I need you," Sirius said with urgency. Remus's cock slammed in and out of Sirius's arse with a speed Sirius couldn't believe and he used his hands to push Sirius back into him.

Sirius wasn't sure if Remus had ever taken him this hard before but he was in pure ecstasy and his hands gripped the bed hard.

"Merlin, yes, like that!" Sirius said and he shoved his face into a pillow to scream in pleasure.

"Is this how you like me to fuck you, Padfoot my love?" Remus said through grunts and soft moans.

"Yes. Don't stop," Sirius said. Remus didn't. Sirius had become so focused on how good it felt to be fucked this hard that he had forgot complete about his own cock which he then began to frantically stroke again. He knew with Remus fucking him this good he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

"I can still hear them. Can't you?" Remus said. Sirius hadn't though about it. But he realized that he could still hear them and if he didn't know any better they had gotten louder.

"Can't let them win! But I can't hold on much longer. Fuck it, just come in me Moony," Sirius said.

Remus began pounding into Sirius's arse harder than ever and with a howl Sirius felt Remus shudder and Remus pushed himself into Sirius as he shot his hot load inside of him as Sirius furiously wanked into he felt pleasure surge through him and he came in several large spurts.

Remus was still behind him, his cock slowly softening then falling out of Sirius, his come dripping from Sirius's hole. James and Lily had gone quiet and Sirius wondered if they had both came as well. At that moment he didn't care about who had won. Fuck it. Let them win.

All he cared about was now in his arms as Remus had slid back next to him in the bed. He kissed Remus on the back of the head.

"Can't it always be like that, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"It can be whatever we want it to be, Padfoot," Remus said and Sirius lost consciousness.


End file.
